kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Baby Goose/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:D0E1:E890:A229:9C76-20190626010540
Fluttershy took a stroll through the deep dark wood. Rainbow Dash saw Fluttershy and Fluttershy looked good. ‘’Where are you going to, Fluttershy? Come and have lunch in my underground house.’’ ‘’It’s terribly kind of you, Rainbow Dash, but no---I’m going to have lunch with a dragon.’’ ‘’A dragon? What’s a dragon?’’ ‘’A dragon! Why didn’t you know? ‘’He has terrible tusks, and terrible claws, and terrible teeth in his terrible jaws.’’ ‘’Where are you meeting him?’’ ‘’Here, by these rocks, and his favorite food is roasted blue pony.’’ ‘’Roasted blue pony! I’m off!’’ Rainbow Dash said. ‘’Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and away she sped. ‘’Silly young Rainbow Dash! Doesn’t she know, there’s no such thing as a dragon?’’ On went Fluttershy through the deep dark wood. Applejack saw Fluttershy and Fluttershy looked good. ‘’Where are you going to, Fluttershy? Come and have tea in my treetop house.’’ ‘’It’s frightfully nice of you, Applejack, but no---I’m going to have tea with a dragon.’’ ‘’A dragon? What’s a dragon?’’ ‘’A dragon! Why didn’t you know? ‘’He has knobbly knees, and turned-out toes, and a poisonous wart at the end of his nose.’’ ‘’Where are you meeting him?’’ ‘’Here, by this stream, and his favorite food is orange pony ice cream.’’ ‘’Orange pony ice cream! Toouhit toouhoo! Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and away Applejack flew. ‘’Silly young Applejack! Doesn’t she know, there’s no such thing as a dragon?’’ On went Fluttershy through the deep dark wood. Rarity saw Fluttershy and Fluttershy looked good. ‘’Where are you going to, Fluttershy? Come for a feast in my logpile house.’’ ‘’It’s wonderfully good of you, Rarity, but no---I’m having a feast with a dragon.’’ ‘’A dragon? What’s a dragon?’’ ‘’A dragon! Why didn’t you know? ‘’His eyes are orange, his tongue is black, he has purple prickles all over his back.’’ ‘’Where are you meeting him?’’ ‘’Here, by this lake, and his favorite food is scrambled white pony.’’ ‘’Scrambled white pony! It’s time I hid! Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and away Rarity slid. ‘’Silly young Rarity! Doesn’t she know, there’s no such thing as a drago… …Oh!’’ But who is this creature with terrible claws and terrible teeth in his terrible jaws? He has knobbly knees and turned-out toes and a poisonous wart at the end of his nose. His eyes are orange, his tongue is black; he has purple prickles all over his back. ‘’Oh help! Oh no! It’s a dragon!’’ ‘’My favorite food!’’ Spike said. ‘’You’ll taste good on a slice of bread!’’ ‘’Good?’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Don’t call me good! I’m the scariest creature in this wood. Just walk behind me and soon you’ll see everyone is afraid of me.’’ ‘’All right,’’ said Spike, bursting with laughter. ‘’You go ahead and I’ll follow after.’’ They walked and walked till Spike said, ‘’I hear a hiss in the leaves ahead.’’ ‘’It’s Rarity,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Why, Rarity, hello!’’ Rarity took one look at Spike. ‘’Oh crumbs!’’ she said, ‘’Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and off she slid to her logpile house. ‘’You see?’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’I told you so.’’ ‘’Amazing!’’ said Spike. They walked some more till Spike said, ‘’I hear a hoot in the trees ahead.’’ ‘’It’s Applejack,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Why, Applejack, hello!’’ Applejack took one look at Spike. ‘’Oh dear!’’ she said, ‘’Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and off she flew to her treetop house. ‘’You see?’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’I told you so.’’ ‘’Astounding!’’ said Spike. They walked some more till Spike said, ‘’I can hear feet on the path ahead.’’ ‘’It’s Rainbow Dash,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’Why, Rainbow Dash, hello!’’ Rainbow Dash took one look at Spike. ‘’Oh help!’’ she said, ‘’Goodbye, Fluttershy,’’ and off she ran to her underground house. ‘’Well, Spike,’’ said Fluttershy. ‘’You see? Everyone is afraid of me! But now my tummy’s beginning to rumble. My favorite food is---dragon crumble!’’ ‘’Dragon crumble!’’ Spike said, and quick as the wind he turned and fled. All was quiet in the deep dark wood. Fluttershy found a nut and the nut was good.